Carlos, it's me
by TashiBabi
Summary: Kenlos! Carlos has a motorbike accident and doesn't remember his relationship with Kendall.


**Summary: Carlos has a motor bike accident and doesn't remember his relationship with Kendall.****  
**

* * *

Kendall's POV

"I can't believe I let Carlos buy let alone ride that motor bike." I say to my Mum who is also in the corridor outside Carlos' hospital room.

"Honey, there is nothing you could of done to prevent this."

"Yea there is. I could of gone with him, I could of held him when we crashed, I could of made him take another route." I spat back.

_*Flashback*_

"_Ok Kendall I'm now gonna go out on my new bike." Carlos says cheerily to me._

_"Wait Carlos, what about a helmet? You can't ride a bike without a helmet."_

_"Kendall, I already have a helmet." He points to his hockey helmet in his hand._

_"Litos, that helmet isn't designed for motor bikes. It doesn't protect your whole head and the plastic isn't strong enough. That is why I bought you this." I quickly go to my room and give Carlos the helmet I bought him. His face is a picture. The helmet is black but on it, it has hearts, I heart Kendall's and Mr Carlos Knights._

_"Oh Kendall...thank you...it looks great." Carlos says reluctantly._

_"What's wrong Carlos."_

_"Well Kendall, it screams gay."_

_"I'm sorry. The man who willingly sucked me off in the middle of a night club, then offered other men to lick my jizz off his face thinks this helmet is too gay."_

_"I remember that night. You got so pissed."_

_"Of course I got pissed. My boyfriend offered other men to lick his face." I say angrily._

_"Look Kenny, if it makes you happy I will wear the helmet." He then takes the helmet from my hand and puts it on his head._

_"Bye." Carlos says before kissing my cheek._

_"Bye Baby." And with that he left the apartment._

_Later on_

_I was sitting on the sofa watching Football when the phone rang. I went to the kitchen counter to pick it up._

_"Hello. This number is listed as an emergency contact for Carlos Garcia. Is this correct." The woman at the hospital says with no emotion._

_"Yes it is. why?"_

_"Mr Carlos Garcia was involved in a crash involving a car. He is now in intensive care." Oh my God. As soon as I hear that I freeze on the spot. I don't want to believe it. He couldn't of crashed. He is still out on his bike. I hang up the phone. On the way to the hospital I call mum so she knows to. When I get there mum is already there waiting for me. We go to intensive care and ask the receptionist where Carlos is. When we get to his side room mum says that she will wait outside if I go in first._

_I open the door and the sight before me brings tears to my eyes. Carlos is lying on the bed with a little things on his chest checking his heart rate and an oxygen mask on. I go round to his side of the bed with the only sound in the room being the heart rate monitor. _

_"Carlitos, I love you so much. Please don't die on me." I then lift off his oxygen mask and place a gentle kiss on his lips before putting the mask back. I lift him up to the sitting up straight position and hug him. _

_"Carlos wake up. WAKE UP." I say with a loud voice. My mum then comes in and drags me out of the room._

_*End of flashback*_

James, Katie and Logan have now got here and we are now waiting for the Doctor to say what is exactly wrong with my baby.

"Family of Garcia." The doctor says after he comes out of Carlos' room.

"Yes." We all say in unison.

"Well Carlos was very lucky. He hasn't got any broken bones but he landed very heavily on his head. Even though he was wearing a helmet it broke on impact and the scan we did on his brain says that he might have some long or short term memory loss."

"Can we go see him now?" I ask

"Yes but you need to know he might not know who you are."

"Okay we will." The doctor then goes leaving us in the corridor.

"Kendall dear, why don't you go in first? But try not to worry if he doesn't remember you." I then go and head into Carlos' room. My heart beat calms down when I see him sitting up and awake.

"Hi Kendall." He says happily as if he hasn't just been in an accident.

"Hey Carlos. Did the doctors tell you what happened?"

"Yes they did. I swerved to avoid hitting a car, but the weird thing is I don't even remember buying a bike are learning how to drive one." Well he did only buy the bike 4 days ago and he learnt to drive one only a week ago.

"Well, the doctors think you have short term or long term memory loss so that would explain it. It's clear now you have short term."

"Look Kendall, I don't want to be rude but the doctor said that when I wake up my boyfriend will want to see me so could you leave. I don't know when he is going to come." OMG Carlos doesn't know I'm his boyfriend. I feel like bursting into tears there and then but then Carlos would ask what's wrong and I can't exactly say "Because I'm your boyfriend" So I leave and go to the others.

"How is he?" James asks.

"He's fine. Sitting up and talking. Just one thing." I explain.

"What?" Logan asks.

"He doesn't remember much that has happened over the last few months. For example, he doesn't remember buying the bike. And also he doesn't know I'm his boyfriend." When I said that last few words I go over to my mum and cry into her shoulder.

"Kendall, how do you know this. Stop crying and talk to us." My mum persuades. I sniffle and wipe my eyes.

"He said to me "Look Kendall, I don't want to be rude but the doctor said that when I wake up my boyfriend will want to see me so could you leave. I don't know when he is going to come."

"Oh Kendall" My mum says with sympathy and everyone else comes to have a group hug.

* * *

Later on

Everyone has now seen Carlos one by one. Logan was the last and he has now come out.

"What did you talk about?" I ask him.

"You know. Just general stuff. But he asked where his boyfriend was. I just said he isn't here."

"Ohhh what am I going to do guys. I still love him and he thinks he is dating someone else. I can't just move on."

"What you need to do is let Carlos fall in love with you again. It might be a slow process but you can't just say I love you because you will freak him out." Katie explains to everyones shock.

"What? I watch a lot of TV." Katie says justifying herself.

* * *

It has been a few days and Carlos has now been released from the hospital under the orders that he can't get stressed. In preparation for his arrival we have had to change a few things. I have had to separate the single beds in our room which were pushed together, take down all the pictures of us together in our bedroom and the living/dining/kitchen area and tell the entire Palmwoods not to mention us to him.

Mum goes and picks Carlos up from the hospital while everyone at the Palmwoods gets ready to surprise him. In the lobby there are banners and signs which say welcome back and when he comes through the front doors we will pop our party poppers.

"Surprise." We shout when mum and my Carlos walk through the door.

"Oh thank you guys. I am feeling much better." Carlos says while people go up to him to talk. James, Logan, Katie and my mum go back to the apartment leaving Carlos to chat to everyone.

When Litos returns I have everything ready to spend the whole afternoon with him.

"Hey Carlos, I wonder if you would like to watch Spongebob Squarepants with me?" I ask. I know Spongebob is his favourite.

"YES?" He replies enthusiastically. I put the DVD in the player and turn the TV on. I sit back down next to him. I was about to put my arm around him but I had to think twice. Normally when we would sit on the couch I would put my arm around his shoulders and he would snuggle up to me. I'm going to have to get used to the fact that we can't be close anymore. To my surprise Carlos gets pretty close to me. Not as close that I'm used to but so close that our arms were touching. I need to get used to this as this is probably as close I will get to him again.

* * *

Carlos' POV

It is good to be back but I feel as if everyone is hiding stuff from me. Maybe it's that I don't have a boyfriend. Maybe the doctor was joking and my friends don't have the heart to tell me. If I don't have a boyfriend that is a good thing because for a weird reason I feel really strange when I am around Kendall. It's really confusing. It is as if there is something between us but there isn't.

At the moment I am lying on my bed playing on my Nintendo 3DS. Some of the games for it I don't remember getting but I must of got them at some point. I'm perfectly content playing Mario Kart until Kendall comes out from the bathroom only wearing a towel around his waist. Holy shit he is hot. NO! What am I saying? I can't think this about my best friend.

"Carlos do you mind if i get dressed in here? I did before but I just want to check."

"Of course Kendall." I reply.

He then turns around and drops his towl exposing his round perfect arse cheeks. God I want to do things to that boy. After what feels like an eternity Kendall finally pulls up some shorts and puts on a vest top. He then climbs into bed. I look at the digital clock on the night stand and see that it is 10:35. I should start to get some rest. I turn off my 3DS and put in on the floor. I then turn onto my side to my back is facing the wall. I look up to see Kendall awake. I've never noticed before but he has lovely green eyes; much more better than my boring brown ones.

"Goodnight Carlos." Kendall says softly.

"Night Kendall." He then turns away so I can only see his back. Ever since I came back there has been something about Kendall. It's like there is something between us but no one is saying anything. I might just be crazy from the crash but at least I can blame that on what I'm about to do.

Kendall's POV

I turn away from Carlos because I can't stand to look at him. Normally at night time we would cuddle before falling asleep. Then we would either spoon or he would rest his head on my chest while I hold him. But now we are in separate beds and on different sides of the room. I feel like crying because things are never going to go back to how they were. And I have no idea how long it will take for Carlos to fall in love with me again or if he will.

After about half an hour of thinking about Litos I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. But suddenly the bed drops and the scent of Carlos fills my nostrils. He lays behind me and rests his hand on my rib cage.

"You okay Carlos?"

"No."

"What's wrong. Are you scared to sleep on your own?"

"No."

"Then what's up?"

"Tell me what is going on between us because I know everyone is hiding something from me." Shit. I guess the moment has come to tell all. I turn over to face him and I look into his lovely brown eyes.

"Carlos, you are right. We are hiding stuff from you, but it's for your own good. You don't need to know what we are hiding."

"Yes I do. Especially if something has happened between us."

"Look Carlitos, I don't want to tell you becaus-" I'm cut of by Carlos kissing me. I immediately kiss him back and roll onto my back with Carlos lying on top of me. I run my hands from his head all the way down to the bottom of his back. I would normally squeeze his butt but as he doesn't even remember us being together I don't want to go there. When we stop we rest our foreheads together I feel his breath hot on my face.

"What is it between us because I know something is there but I just don't know what."

"Okay fine. Carlos, I'm not sure if you are now but you are my boyfriend of 3 months. Before you came home our beds were together and there were pictures of us together all over the apartment." I then get up and get a box from under my bed. In the box is photos of us together. I give the box to him and he looks astonished. He takes out a strip of photos from a photobooth. In the photos we are making funny faces and kissing. I remember that night. It was our 3rd date and after our meal we went to the mall and went into the photobooth.

"Is this true?" He asks.

"Why would I lie to you?" He then gets up and moves the night stand. He then picks up his 3DS and puts is in a drawer.

"What are you doing?"

"Pushing my bed to yours so I can sleep with you and not feel squashed. Not have sex with you but you know, be near you." He then pushes his bed next to mine and gets a large planket to cover us both. After he gets underneath the blaket with me and leans into me.

"I feel bad." Carlos admits.

"Why honey?"

"Because I don't remember anything. How we first got together. Our first kiss. It is like I haven't been here for the last 3 months."

"I'm sure you will remember soon. And if not we can create new ones. We've just had our first kiss and we have got together. Tomorrow it would be my honour to take you on a date. Do you accept?"

"Of course I do. But one thing that is still on my mind is that why didn't you tell me we were a couple when I told you to get out of my hospital room."

"Because number one, I was in shock. Number two, I wanted to cry and number three if I did say it would of freaked you out."

"No it wouldn't of. It would of been like a dream come true"

"Awww thank you." I coo. "Now lets sleep. Tomorrow we have a lot of catching up to do." I say.

"Do you mean talking or having sex?"

After contemplating for a sec I reply with "Both."


End file.
